In 1962 we began a longitudinal prospective study of children of schizophrenic mothers (high-risk children) and controls. We examined them intensively. In 1972 we ascertained their diagnostic status. We are currently analysing the lifetime of data we have developed on these subjects to attempt to determine early characteristics which are related to later schizophrenic breakdown. Although the grant is being transferred from Copenhagen to USC Fini Schulsinger and a social worker who were originally written in as regular members of the staff will continue work in Copenhagen and be paid on a consultant basis per USC requirements.